Raskaan päivän päätteeksi
by Jadeile
Summary: Lievä NaZo. Namilla on ollut raskas päivä, joten hän päättää ottaa kuuman kylvyn. Zorolla on myös ollut raskas päivä, joten suihku ei olisi pahitteeksi. Heillä ei ollut aikomus päätyä samaan kylpyhuoneeseen, mutta niin kävi. Voiko Zoro jäädä henkiin?


**Varoitukset:** Alastomuutta, kiroilua, pari pikku spoileria ainakin suomimangan lukijoille

**Paritukset:** NamixZoro

* * *

Namilla oli ollut todella raskas päivä. Luffy, Usopp, Chopper, Franky ja Brook olivat huutaneet kilpaa, juosseet ympäri laivaa ja kylväneet muutenkin kaaosta minkä olivat ehtineet. Tarvinneeko mainita, että Namille oli tullut päänsärky hyvin nopeasti, jolloin taas hänellä oli ollut pinna kireällä kuin viulun kieli ja lopulta hän oli päätynyt huutamaan kurkkunsa kipeäksi saadakseen pojat kuriin. Hän siis oli totisesti pitkän ja kuuman kylvyn tarpeessa.

Riisuessaan vaatteensa ja laskeutuessaan kuumalla vedellä täytettyyn ammeeseen, hän ei ollut ottanut huomioon sitä, että kireyden jälkeen täydellinen rentoutuminen väsyttäisi häntä enemmän kuin oli ollut aikomus. Niinpä lilluttuaan pitkän aikaa mukavan lämpimässä vedessä, hän oli hyvin pitkälti puoliunessa Zoron astuessa sisään.

Zorolla oli ollut yhtä lailla raskas päivä. Myös hän oli kuullut Luffyn ja muiden mölyn, minkä vuoksi torkkumisesta ei ollut tullut tasan mitään. Sehän ei sentään maata kaatanut, sillä hän pystyi pakenemaan kuntosalille ja treenaamaan metelistä huolimatta. Voimille se kuitenkin otti, treenata hyvin pitkälti koko päivä ilman kunnon nukkumisentäytteisiä levähdystaukoja. Onneksi oli vihdoin ilta, jolloin hän pääsisi kohta hyvin ansaituille yöunille. Ensin hänen täytyi silti pestä pois treenauksen tuottama hiki, joka suorastaan valui hänen selkäänsä pitkin ja olisi takuulla liimannut paidan häneen kiinni, mikäli hänellä olisi paita päällään ollut.

Zoro kiskoi vihreän haramakinsa päänsä yli ja heitti sen nurkkaan, missä se ei olisi tiellä hänen käyttäessään suihkua. Haramakin perään lensivät saappaat, jotka päästivät hiljaisen tömähdyksen lentäessään aiemman vaatekappaleen päälle. Sen jälkeen lähti mustat housut ja lopulta iloisen vihreät bokserit. Tyytyväisesti huokaisten Zoro käänsi hanan päälle ja astui sitten kuuman vesisuihkun alle, sulkien silmänsä, tuntemuksesta nauttien.

Namin ummessa olleet silmät rävähtivät auki tämän hätkähtäessä hereille. Hän ei muistanut torkahtaneensa, eikä hänen todellakaan olisi myöskään kuulunut tehdä niin. Navigaattori oli aikeissa nousta ylös jo lähes haaleaksi käyneestä vedestä, kun hänen aivonsa rekisteröivät suihkun äänen. Kylpyhuoneessa oli joku toinen yhtä aikaa hänen kanssaan, eikä se varmasti ollut Robin, sillä tämä olisi herättänyt Namin. Kuka oli niin törkeä, että tuli vain sisään, eikä edes välittänyt Namin läsnäolosta?! Jos se olisi Sanji, niin Nami murhaisi tämän aivan varmasti!

Oranssihiuksinen nainen käänsi hitaasti ja uhkaavasti päänsä tunkeilijan suuntaan, valmiina räjähtämään, mutta räpäytti sitten hämmästyneenä silmiään nähdessään suihkussa Zoron. Tämän silmät olivat kiinni, eikä tämä selvästikään edes noteerannut Namin läsnäoloa, näytti vielä oikein nauttivan olostaan, mitä ei varmasti tapahtuisi, jos tämä tietäisi Namin olevan paikalla. Zoro nimittäin tiesi vallan hyvin, että kylpyhuoneeseen tulo Namin siellä ollessa vastasi itsemurhaa.

Nami avasi suunsa, valmiina häätämään tunkeilevan miekkamiehen ulos, mutta löysi itsensä tuijottamasta miehen vatsalihaksia sanattomana. Hänen katseensa vaelsi hänen tahtomattaan alemmas, eikä hän voinut väittää, etteikö olisi pitänyt näkemästään. Hän tuijotti jonkin aikaa, ennen kuin tajusi mitä oli tekemässä ja tempaisi silmänsä irti Zorosta. Hän laski mielessään viiteen, avasi silmänsä uudestaan ja päätti vihdoin tehdä sen, mikä olisi pitänyt tehdä jo aikaa sitten.

"Zoro! Mitä helvettiä sinä täällä teet?! Etkö näe, että kylpyhuone on varattu! Painu sanonko minne!" Nami huusi naama punaisena, liekö pelkästä raivosta, ja heitti vihreähiuksista miestä saippualla, joka oli sopivasti käden ulottuvilla.

Zoron silmät rävähtivät auki ja kädet hamusivat automaattisesti hänen vyötäröllään tavallisesti roikkuvia katanoita, jotka eivät tietenkään olleet siellä juuri nyt. Seuraavalla hetkellä saippua kalahti hänen otsaansa, Zoro liukastui märkään lattiaan, otti hätäpäissään tukea suihkun hanasta, joka sekä käänsi veden jääkylmäksi että laittoi hanan täysille, jolloin paine sai sen suihkuttamaan minne sattuu ja kylmää vettä lensi Namin päälle.

Nami kiljaisi, loikkasi ylös altaasta, kompastui sen reunaan ja tömähti sitten lattialle juuri ja juuri pystyssä pysyneen Zoron eteen. Zoro vain toljotti tätä silmiään uskomatta, kunnes kylmä suihku osui häneenkin ja kohtalaisen epämiehekkäästi rääkäisten miekkamies kääntyi vihdoin sulkemaan hanan. Tämän jälkeen kylpyhuoneeseen lankesi hiljaisuus.

Zoro pysyi selin Namiin ja hänen ajatuksensa kulkivat vinhaa vauhtia. Hän oli näköjään tullut kylpyhuoneeseen, jossa Nami oli ollut ennen häntä, mutta hän ei ollut huomannut tätä. Joko Namikaan ei ollut huomannut häntä tai sitten tämä ei vain ollut maininnut mitään, mikä oikeastaan ei vaikuttanut kauhean loogiselta. Miksi Nami ei muka olisi suoraan heittänyt häntä ulos?

Zoro ei myöskään ollut varma pitäisikö hänen nyt kääntyä ympäri vai ei. Jos hän ei kääntyisi, niin Nami voisi hyökätä selän takaa, mikä saattaisi olla aika kohtalokasta Zoron kannalta. Toisaalta taas, jos hän kääntyisi, niin hän saattaisi saada vielä pahemman rangaistuksen, mikäli katsoisi Namia, joka… ei ollut ihan niin täysissä pukeissa kuin olisi luultavasti tahtonut olla.

Kaikkien kannalta paras vaihtoehto olisi, jos Zoro osaisi haihtua savuna ilmaan, kuten se eräs merivoimien tyyppi. Valitettavasti miekkamies ei kuitenkaan kyennyt siihen, joten hän oli pattitilanteessa. Hitto, hitto, hän olisi niin vainaa!

Nami hieroi polveaan, johon sattui ikävästi lattialle kaatumisen jäljiltä. Hän mulkaisi vihaisesti Zoron suuntaan, mutta tämä oli kääntynyt häneen selin. Mitä, nolottiko miekkamiestä? Samalla hetkellä Namin päähän putkahti kiero suunnitelma. Hän virnisti itsekseen.

"Oi Zoro~? Saat viisi sekuntia aikaa juosta, mikäli et tahdo kuolla", Nami sanoi, ääni siirappia tihkuen ja sokerihuurretuilla kukkasilla koristettuna. Zoro jähmettyi sekunnin murto-osaksi, ennen kuin syöksyi ovelle, potkaisi sen auki ja hyppäsi alas portaista päästäkseen mahdollisimman nopeasti mahdollisimman kauas.

Vasta liian myöhään Zoro tajusi syöksyneensä alasti keskelle kantta, lopun miehistön toljottaessa häntä silmät selällään, Nami kiljaisun paikalle kutsumina. Kylpyhuoneessa Nami nauroi ilkeästi, heitti Zoron vaatteet kylpyhuoneeseen vievään käytävään ja nautti kostostaan täysin siemauksin.


End file.
